Moon Light Renesmee's Story
by cookie monster1921
Summary: I thought everything bad has ended, that we are exposed enough to see more revelations about what we are. But, there's more...the real war was coming. The Volturi has to end! -Renesmee


Moon Light The End of the Volturi (Renesmee's Story) Twisted Continuation of the Twilight Saga Renesmee It stopped. My aging stopped as I turned fifteen years old. But I'm still half mortal; I get tired, sleepy, and hungry for real food, I get weak and I cry when I'm hurt, I get wounds that would bleed, and I feel hot when the weather's hot and cold when the temperature's down, I can feel the pain when I fall, I can feel the fear, adrenaline rush, the fast beating of my heart. I somehow think that the mortality in me dominates me sometimes. But, my father and my mother, they always make me feel that I'm not different with them; with my family. Carlaisle helps me resist the smell of human blood, and Esme; she makes me dishes that would fit my human and vampire taste together. Jasper and Alice hunts with me, they make me strike the big animals. Rosalie gave her best to make me look like my family; spends most of her time making me look as perfect as they are. Emmett plays sports with me the way he plays with my father; his working on minimizing his roughness. As I grew up, my family and I transferred from place to place. I transferred schools every second period of school. And finally, we're settling here in Forks town. I remembered the days I stayed in this town; this is where I was born and nearly died, almost killed by my own father, the werewolves… my Jacob, and the Volturi. But everything that started with me has ended, and now everything's working out; no more war, no more lives in danger and nothing will ever go wrong again. I just finished unpacking my bags; the infant room I used to sleep in was transformed into a cool blue modern crib, courtesy of my loving aunt Alice. I walked around the room, looking at my new stuffs. Glancing at the flat screen television my father bought secretly, I saw new video games and audio CDs on the rack, big Em sure knows what I like when I get bored watching TV, I mumbled inside my head. I smiled when I saw my favorite make ups and accessories on my drawers. "Rose…" I whispered. "Yes Nessie? Do you need anything?" Rosalie yelled from the bottom floor. "It's nothing! I love my drawers." I answered back. "You're very much welcome!" I heard Rose trailing laughs. Alice filled my room sized walk- in closet; latest trends were displayed at the middle of the closet. "That's so Alice." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I know!" Alice saw me saying that. Her visions were clearer now, now that I'm immortal. From the far I heard my father's car's engine roaring. They're about thirteen kilometers away from our home; I rushed down stairs and Carlaisle spread his arms to give me a great big hug, I slowed down my pace and stopped in front of him for a hug. "Are you happy that we're back here?" he asked me as he carries me off the floor, swaying sideways. "Yes I am. I'm very excited for school. Carlaisle, are you going to drive me to school?" I asked, pouting my lips. This strategy always works with everyone except my mother and when something important came in. "Didn't I tell you to address me as Grandfather?" Carlaisle released me, stomping my feet on the ground harder than I should. "Renesmee… Do not destroy my granites!" Esme loves everything that she worked hard for, like the flooring, wallpapers, and everything that you can see inside this house that you can never imagine would be possible to be made by Esme. "Sorry, Esme." I looked at her small figure sitting down on the sofa. "I'm your grand mother, Renesmee." I looked back at Carlaisle and he smiled at me, Oh! He heard my thoughts about Esme's work of arts, I thought. And that one too! I told myself. Carlaisle was starting to laugh and I stepped back removing my hands from the back of his neck. I glanced at them back and forth, Now Carlaisle cannot stop laughing. "But still you should call us in a proper and mannered way. I'm sure you knew about that. You're just playing innocent, Renesmee." He patted my head, lightly. "I'm sorry Carlaisle. It's just that, this is the way I grew up. Should I change? Oh... I'm much comfortable calling you by your names." I'm a little disappointed at my self because I'm not like my parents, I wasn't reserve, I'd love to go out partying and dancing, I'm much more modern. I heard my father cut off the engine and my mother was out of the car, quickly gliding on the front door of Carlaisle's house; hearing the door clicked open. "No, Reneesme. We love the way you are, never change. And I'm sorry I cannot bring you to school. Charlie asked me for a help with the medical mission for the senior citizens." He explained. "Oh, I understand. Edward might send me to school. I mean my father." I stared at his blank face for a moment and then I turned my glance at Esme. She nodded and smile. "Let's go Renesmee. You're parents are waiting for you." Carlaisle took my hand and led me out of the house; we're walking fast down the forest while Esme was trying to catch up with us. Our stroll became a run and I can say that I'm getting faster. The river was few meters away; I'm very excited to jump over the water once more. And then, less than a minute we stopped few steps away from the river for a hold back; Esme holding my hand on the left while Carlaisle grips my right hand firmly. Carlaisle gave the signal to run and the next second we fired unto the air, I closed my eyes as the wind blows my long wavy hair together with my anxiety. I flipped my eyelids open and the ground came into view. We're going down rapidly that in any second I might hit the ground and bare myself alive. But Carlaisle and Esme planted their feet on the ground before mine reaches the tips of the grass. I landed gently on my feet making no sound. Let's hurry up, Carlaisle! I told Carlaisle inside my mind and we swam through the woods. We reached his house and stopped in front of the door, Edward opened the door for us. Esme helped me walk to the door as I catch my breath. "She loves it when we cross above the river." Carlaisle entered the door. My father smiled at me, look how beautiful he is. I ran to him and launched myself for him to catch me in a hug. "Careful, love. You are still fragile. How do you like your new room? Alice and Rosalie had a great time shopping for you." My father spoke, his breath tantalizing my mind. I cannot get over the fact that he is my own father and I'm a vampire too; I love the way he loves me. When he tells me that he loves me, I hear eternity. I'm proud of my father; he had saved my mother's life. Edward let go of me and placed me down, kissing my forehead. Bella walked to me and hugged me tightly; the tight hug that I can survive. Bella knows me best, she knows how to hold me and that's why she's my mother. I love her more than anything and then Edward follows, Jacob and the Cullen family. Bella kissed me on both side of my cheeks. And I simply smiled. We sat at the living room waiting for Esme's call for lunch; my lunch. "So, dad, what's your news? About school." I asked, looking into his golden eyes. "I have great news, Renesmee!" He answered, his eyes smiling at me. Edward didn't wait for my answer so he continued. "You have been accepted! You will have to start your classes tomorrow." Edward paused, reading my eyes. He cannot see through my mind, I told myself. "I have a little surprise for you! Go finish you're lunch and I'll show you." He grinned widely. He's smile's scary and cute. "Dad, I love you so much!" I stood up and kissed his cheek and Bella's. I walk to the dining room to eat lunch, Esme was coming through the door to call me when I bumped into her marble figure, she caught me before I stumble backwards to fall. Thanks Esme! I told her inside my mind. She smiled at me as she pulls me back to my feet. Esme led me to the table and sat me down. The smell of Esme's new dish made me forget about my father's surprise. Edward and Bella followed, standing on both of my sides, watching me eat. Alice and Jasper entered the house and dashed inside the dining area. "What's your lunch today, Es?" Jasper asked. "I'll give you a chance to have the Forks' specialty. Deer oh dear!" he continued. I'm too busy eating to answer him. I'm very excited about hunting again, here again. I finished my lunch and quickly, Esme took my plate. "I guess your surprise will have to wait until I finish my lunch. I'll go with Jasper and Alice for now." I kissed their cheeks. "See you later!" I walked out of the room with Alice and Jasper. Here I come! I thought, excitedly. I finished three deer in few minutes, as Alice quitted playing around and started to hunt seriously. Jasper launched himself over a deer and ripped of its neck; the sweet scent bursts as the blood spills on the ground. 


End file.
